


I don't recognize you anymore

by AmyVersailles



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyVersailles/pseuds/AmyVersailles
Summary: Right after the scene in 03x09 where Philippe, Liselotte and Chevalier discuss, I wanted to explore a little more Philippe thoughts, and how he sees his relationship with Chevalier.





	I don't recognize you anymore

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fic published here and about this beautiful serie that is Versailles.  
> Hope you'll like it ! :)

\- I don't recognize you anymore

The words of the Chevalier resounded harshly in Philippe's mind.  
He realized in this moment, what he had become these last months.  
A monster.  
A monster towards the Chevalier, a monster towards his father.  
A monster like his brother, Louis.  
He was only a shadow of himself. 

\- Neither do I …

All he had tried to suppress since his return to Versailles was rising and causing a wave of tears. His emotions were finally released.

Scared. He was so scared. Louis almost killed him earlier. Him Philippe had killed his own father. How did he become this version of himself, only a puppet in Louis' hands? An empty body, only following the orders. Asking no questions, without regrets. 

He felt Liselotte sitting next to him and did nothing to push her away. Not anymore. Something had broken in him. Such a release and at the same time, a terrible weight on his shoulders.  
He became aware of his past actions, his words. The horror of which he was the Master. 

\- Louis has done this to you hasn't he ?  
Yes. He couldn't say it out loud, but yes. Louis was responsible of this change. It was Louis who sent him to the war, Louis who asked him to come to the Council, Louis who had decided for the both of them, for their father... Louis, God on earth. The one who never questions himself. 

Liselotte’s voice brought him back to reality.

\- You have to talk to him Philippe, he doesn't listen to anyone else. You can't just give up...

Until now. Not anymore.  
Philippe looked at his wife, almost afraid to let escape the truth. 

\- He's gone too far.  
Oh, so far. If only they knew what he did...

\- I can't reach him anymore...  
So there it is. The truth, so cruel. Even Philippe, his own brother, could't reason with him. Louis was lost forever, and Philippe too. 

He felt the Chevalier come near him and gently take his chin in his hands, so that their eyes could meet.

During a fraction of time, everything went blank in Philippe's mind. Nothing existed around them. Just the two of them. The Chevalier... his Chevalier. The one always by his side, and whom Philippe had treated so horribly. By his words, his actions. But the eyes Philippe was looking at, pierced him with full force. Chevalier 'eyes expressed so many things at once. Anger, bitterness and deep down, in spite of everything, so much Love for him.

\- Whatever your brother has done to you, it's a damn shame.

Without another word, the Chevalier went away, and Philippe felt his heart break.  
He collapsed in tears in Liselotte’s arms. He had ruined everything. He had been odious with the Chevalier. A wave of anguish and guilt came upon him suddenly, taking his breath away.

\- Philippe ? Philippe ? Look at me ! Inhale, exhale slowly!

Liselotte’s voice reached him far away, as if they weren't in the same room. Everything he had experienced suddenly came to his mind. His battles, the discovery of the iron mask, his encounters with his father, the death of his father. The Chevalier confessing to him that he was in love with a woman. All the times he had rejected the Chevalier …

\- I have ruined everything ... I have ruined everything … I don't want this life anymore… he confessed between tears, struggling to catch his breath.

\- Shh. It’s going to be all right, Philippe, it’s going to be all right. I promise you... Liselotte whispered to him, her voice trembling with emotion.

It took him a long time to fall asleep, the mind full of nightmares more terrible each one than each other.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Philippe had made his decision. He was going to go to Saint-Cloud, far from Versailles, far from Louis, and especially far from the people he was hurting. He had to think alone about what would happen to the future. He had to think about the past, his actions, what he really wanted next. And right now, he wated to show to Louis that he no longer accepted to be under his control. But before leaving, he needed to see the Chevalier. He had to apologize to him... if he had the courage.

His instinct was to go to Delphine’s apartments. The Chevalier de Lorraine must have gone to join her after he left last night. Philippe shook his head, reprimanding a shiver. He did not want to see them in the same bed.  
But as he approached the door, he saw that it was ajar. He heard voices. Two.  
Philippe ventured to slip an eye and discovered them.

Delphine and the Chevalier were standing next to each other, looking out the window.

\- I don’t like being locked in here. I’d like to see my father again, like when I was a kid, when he was reading me passages from the Bible, while I was dreaming of climbing trees, dreaming of freedom. How simple these times were my dear Chevalier…

\- I understand you. There are some things from the past, people, that I miss too, terribly. Even some who broke my heart. I sometimes feel like I have become a stranger in this palace. Fortunately I have you Delphine, and my dear friend Palatine...

Delphine and the Chevalier turned towards each other, Delphine placing her hand on the Chevalier's cheek.

\- I bless God for putting you on my path too. You are the little light that I have left in these times of darkness...

As they got closer, the two lovers exchanged a tender kiss. 

Philippe walked away from the scene he had just observed.  
A farewell to the Chevalier was useless. Nothing attached him to Versailles anymore.


End file.
